Casarse
by Clare99
Summary: Inazuma Eleven: Hetero, Tachimukai x Haruna Y Endo x Aki  Es la boda de Tachimukai y Haruna.  Pequeñas escenas de su boda


**Holaa****. Lo siento si lo hize muy mal es el primer TachimukaixHaruna que hago** **espero que les guste y me manden reviews. Es mi 2º fic de IE sin OC´s.**

**Es muy corto lo sé *sniff*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ **_ Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Pertenece a Level-5 (que es su distribuidor en España) No pongo las cosas que haría si me perteneceriera por que serían incontables._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tachimukai x Haruna<strong>_

_**Un poco de Endaki (EndoxAki)  
><strong>_

**-TACHI-**

**Un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos azules daba vueltas nerviosamente. Llevaba un esmoquin de color negro y corbata azul.**

**Era Tachimukai Yuuki.**

**-Venga, Tachi que no va a pasar nada- dijo un hombre de pelo rosa en forma de palmera. Tsunami Jousuke.**

**-¿Pero y si no viene? Y si se arrepiente de estar conmigo y…- esta era la boda del castaño y estaba nervioso, digo muy nervioso.**

**-Venga ya, Haruna te ama y lo sabes Tachi.**

**-Ya… Pero…-el ojiazul aún estaba muy nervioso.**

**-Y más te vale cuidar bien a mi hermanita- dijo un chico de rastas castañas y ojos rojos que normalmente llevaba cubiertos por unos googles azules. Yuuto Kido.**

**Él era todo un hermano sobre protector.**

**A Haruna y a el chico les había costado un montón que después de varios (muchos) intentos de asesinato hacia Yuuki les dejara seguir sus vidas.**

**-Hola Kido-kun- saludó Tachimukai- S-i le-le cuidaré bien.**

**-Eso espero- dijo Tsunami dándole un golpe en el hombro al menor.**

**Y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta estaban en el altar.**

**Yuuto como padrino.**

**Tachi con una flor azul en el ojal de la chaqueta.**

**-HARUNA-**

**Una chica vestida con un traje de novia daba vueltas sobre si misma, con los ojos cerrados.**

**-¡Ya Haruna estate quieta!- le recriminó Aki, su mejor amiga.**

**-Pero…**

**-Ni peras ni manzanas.**

**-Aki…**

**-Que me desgastas el nombre.**

**-¡YA escúchame!**

**Aki miró sorprendida a su amiga.**

**-¿Haru?**

**-¿Y si no me quiere?- dijo con la cabeza gacha.**

**-¡Ah! Si no fuera por esa estúpida tontería de que no podéis veros hasta la ceremonia le haría volver a declararse- dijo Aki.**

**-Aki…**

**-Venga, Haru-chan a partir de ahora no decaigas. Ve a por Tachi.**

**-V-ale.**

**-Un-Rato-Después-**

**Tachimukai esperaba en frente del altar con una sonrisa, debía demostrar confianza.**

**Pero cuando vio a Haruna las rodillas le flaquearon de tal manera que casi se calló.**

**El vestido era largo y blanco con un cinturón con una flor azul como la que él llevaba en el ojal.**

**Su pelo (un poco más largo que cuando era gerente del Raimon) estaba recogido por atrás con dos trenzas que partían por cada lado de su cabeza y se unían en la parte superior de la nuca con otra flor azul.**

**Llevaba también un ramo de lirios y azucenas azules.**

**Llevaba puesto un velo que le caía hasta la barbilla sujeto con una tiara con florecillas diminutas y azules.**

**Caminaba con Aki detrás suya y sonriente.**

**Su vestido largo le llegaba por las rodillas y no era muy complicado.**

**Endo miraba sonriente a Kino, que era su novia (n/ Ah me encanta el Endo x Aki)**

**Caminaba con parsimonia, parecía que flotaba hacia él. Su padre adoptivo le traía del brazo y cuándo llegaron donde estaba Yuuki le cogió la mano a su "_hija" _y se la tendió a el chico, dándole así su bendición.**

**Se sonrieron mutuamente.**

**-Después-**

**-Tachimukai Yuuki, ¿aceptas a Otonashi Haruna como legitima esposa?**

**Yuuki Levantó el anillo mientras Haruna le tendía una temblorosa mano.**

**Él le sonrió.**

**-Si quiero- susurró mientras le ponía el anillo.**

**-Y tú, Otonashi Haruna; ¿aceptas a Tachimukai Yuuki como legitimo esposo?**

**-Si quiero- ella le puso el anillo y le cogió la otra mano a Yuuki que adivinando sus pensamientos levantó la mano para ayudarle.**

**-Entonces, os declaro Marido y Mujer.**

**Se sonrieron con los ojos y con los labios.**

**Los ojos chispeando los labios curvándose.**

**-Ya puedes besar a la novia.**

**Tachi se acercó lentamente como la primera vez.**

**Y le besó apenas rozando sus labios pero Haruna se avanzó hacia él poniéndole los brazos por el cuello (con el ramo bien cogido).**

**-Te amo- susurró Haruna en el oído de su marido.**

**-Te amo yo también- dijo él en la oreja de su mujer.**

**Haruna se apartó y levantó el ramo en señal de que lo iba a lanzar.**

**Se situó delante de las escaleras que daban al altar con Tachimukai delante suya.**

**-¿Preparadas?- preguntó y al escuchar un afirmativo sí sonrió y lo lanzó.**

**Y cayó al suelo en los pies de unos despistados Aki y Mamoru que justo entonces se estaban besando.**

**Todos rieron y Tsunami y Rika silbando haciendo que la pareja se concentrara y les mirara.**

**-¡El suelo!- gritó Rika con las manos en la boca para ampliar el sonido.**

**Y cuando miraron los dos se sonrojaron.**

**Y todos despistados no se dieron cuenta de que la pareja recién casada había desaparecido.**

**Iban agarrados caminando hasta salir de la iglesia y sentados juntos en el coche que llevaba un chofer pudieron respirar al fin.**

**Haruna dejo caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido.**

**-Unas cuantas horas y acabó nuestra boda, Tachi.**

**-No pasa nada señora Tachimukai- Haruna abrió los ojos como si se acabara de dar cuenta.**

**-Yuuki…**

**-Te acostumbraras- dijo él. Al fin y al cabo había sido ella la que había elegido cambiar su apellido por el de su marido.**

**-Entonces tu también me podrías llamar Tachi…**

**-Haru te dije hace mucho que me llamaras Yuuki- dijo sonriendo.**

**-T…-rectificó- Yuuki…**

**-Dime.**

**-Estamos casados.**

**Él sonrió.**

**-Lo que siempre quise, estoy casado con la flor más bella de todas las de la Tierra.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANTE:<strong>_**Si les gusta lo que escribo (que me extraña -.-´´´) quería avisarles que a partir de ahora acepto pedidos: Las parejas tienen que pertenecer a una serie que me guste (ver mi perfil si interesa)(o que haya visto/leido (también de libros tipo Cazadores de Sombras o los Juegos del Hambre, Harry Potter...) o en su defecto que pareja de Inazuma Eleven desean (si piden Yaoi no creo que consiga hacer mucho**_) _**y si no tengo problemas tardaría cosa de 15 días en hacer el fic (si no es semana de exámenes)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, <strong>

Besos,

Clara/CCC/CocoClaryClare


End file.
